Don't Go
by Valgal96
Summary: It's almost time to leave Gotham.. or so it should be, but Dick isn't quite ready to go. He can't be left alone to his own mind and Cassie knows that.


Cassie/Dick

"You're being Stupid." She walked into the appartment and rushed into the master bedroom. She could hear him slam the front door shut. She rolled her eyes at how immature he was being. She tried to close the bedroom door on him but he made it in time to stop the door from shutting and shoved it open.

"Why Cassie, please enlighten me as to why I'm being stupid!" his voice was raised and he was getting in her face. "You're the one that seems to not be able to stay away from Tim!" he accused her. He was fuming at her.

"Will you please listen to yourself?! You're talking about your brother?! And about me!" the hurt in her voice was evident. "Do you honestly think I would do that to you?!" tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't believe Dick would accuse her of such a thing. "I chose you! Not Tim not Jason! I wanted you!"

"I saw the way you looked at him tonight." His voice was low. He had backed up slightly. He did seem slightly ashamed of his accusation. "He made you smile, and laugh. And the way he looked at you…" he wouldn't look at her.

"Dick, Tim is with Stephanie. He wouldn't look at me in any way and he's your brother he would never do that to you. Yes he made me laugh and smile because he is my friend and we were catching up" she went to him and put her hands on either side of his face. "I love you. Please stop acting this way."

She was remembering the incidents of tonight. Her and Dick were invited to a party that Bruce was hosting at the mansion and Tim was in town visiting.

_"I'm serious Cassie I've missed you guys so much." Tim said in a sincere voice "We all need to get together and catch up." He offered her a slice of cake. She declined politely._

"_For sure."she said smiling at him. They were just having a good time catching up since Tim was usually with the Titans and Cassie moved to Gotham for a while with Dick while Bruce had dissappeared. But Bruce was back now.. and Cassie wasn't sure what she was gonna do anymore._

_Dick was watching them from afar. He was drinking scotch and the alcohol was getting to him. Why was she over there? She should be here with Dick. She was his girlfriend not Tim's. The way Tim looked at her, he didn't like it.. Not at all._

"_Calm down Dick." Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and tried to talk sense into him. Dick shrugged his hand off. "Dick you're being possessive of the wrong girl. She can take care of herself and if Diana was here and saw you treating her like property she would not be happy." He gave a stern look._

"_I'm not treating her like property." He said simply. "Didn't Tim bring Stephanie? Why does he need to keep Cassie company?" he wasn't thinking straight anymore. He knew Tim would never do anything like that. He was blowing things out of proportion but he couldn't see that in his intoxicated state._

"_Are you even listening to yourself?" Bruce asked almost appauled. "We're talking about Tim here! And no Stephanie is not here with him. You've deffinitley had enough of this." He said ripping the alcoholic beverage out of Dick's hand._

"_Whatever" he said and started to walk towards Tim and Cassie. "Hey Tim." He immediately swung his arm over Cassie's shoulder and smiled at Tim. Yes he had missed Tim but he was also letting him know to back off. Cassie and Tim gave each other a look. A Look that said 'He's drunk' they both knew drunk Dick and it wasn't a good sight._

"_Hey Dick, how's it been? I've missed you." Tim went in for a hug. Dick hugged him back and after immediately swung his arm around Cassie again and brought her closer. "So how are things in Gotha-"_

"_What were you two talking about?" Dick interupted Tim "What was all that laughing that I saw going on here a while ago about? And why did it suddenly stop?" Dick's voice was threatening._

"_Maybe we should leave." Cassie was embarrassed by his behavior. She could feel her face turning red. Suddenly Dick got in front of Cassie and shoved Tim. "Dick! What are you doing?!" she held him back._

"_You're drunk Dick I think you should leave." Tim said in a hushed whisper trying not to make a scene. This only made Dick more mad. Furious. Who did Tim think he was to tell him to leave._

_Cassie started to drag Dick away. _

"_I am so sorry about this Tim. He's not himself right now." Cassie threw him apologies as they made an exit. Tim smiled at her understandingly. They all knew what Dick was like when he was drunk and in a bad mood. Dick was usually a funny drunk and bold. But not when he was in a mood like this._

The affects of the alcohol had since worn off. And Dick felt.. well like a dick. He had treated Tim like a woman stealer. And he treated Cassie like a piece of meat. He was so ashamed but so scared..

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I was just afraid that he would take you from me. I was terrified. I'm sorry." He repeated and shoved his face into his palmsand sat down on the edge of the bed. Bruce has been back for about a month. But Cassie… did this mean she would move back with the Titans? Dick couldn't go back, not yet. He had unfinished business in Gotham but he didn't want Cassie to leave. Long distance relationships never work…

"You shouldn't have treated me that way, but the person you really need to apologize to is Tim." She leaned down to him and pulled his hands off his face. "This isn't like you.. Why are you being this way? What's going on?" she was worried for Dick, she always is. His crystal blue eyes showed sadness.

"You're going to leave." He said solemnly. "You're going to leave me alone, and go back to the titans." His head lowered more and his voice was small. She looked him straight in the eye and touched his forehead with hers. She had made up her mind about what she was gonna do when the time came a little while ago.

"I'm not going anywhere." She told him "I'm staying right here, with you. I'm gonna help you see this through to the end." Her voice was soft for him. She has stayed here in Gotham with Dick for a bout nine months now. They weren't sure how this would work at all. Them living together that is. They weren't sure if they would fight and end up hating each other, but they had to try. Dick did not want Cassie to live on her own in Gotham. She didn't know this place, or how dangerous it could be.

To both of their surprise, living together brought them closer and made them love each other more than they already did. It was fun at first and… it still is fun. They make each other laugh and the sex… even that has been way better. They thought it was impossible to get more comfortable with each other than they already were but that was wrong, in general they were just so.. so … compatible with each other. He loved her so much. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever. He didn't know she felt exactly the same. But she did.

"I'm not going to leave you Richard. Not ever." She said and put her arms around him fully. He did the same and just let her comfort him. This was nice, this was perfect, this is what he couldn't loose, she was what he couldn't lose. And he wouldn't. "Home for me is wherever you are. So I'll wait for you to be done and then we can go back together." _**Or stay **_she thought but didn't say it out loud.

Author's Note: Please review! Let me know what you think and give me some sugestions on what you might like!

Edward Sharpe and the magnetic zeroes: Home


End file.
